<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm A Buff Baby, But I Dance Like A Man by lovelarry10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449168">I'm A Buff Baby, But I Dance Like A Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelarry10/pseuds/lovelarry10'>lovelarry10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Fic, Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Fun, Harry dances, Harry loves TikTok, Louis hates TikTok, M/M, Quarantine, Smut, Social Media, Teacher Louis Tomlinson, TikTok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:07:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelarry10/pseuds/lovelarry10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Do not call me a ‘tiktokker’, Louis, I'm a dancer,” Harry said, using air quotes around Louis’ made up word with his fingers. “So have you changed your mind about TikTok?”</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Louis gave Harry a wicked smile, their eyes fixed on each others. “No. It’s still shit.”</i></p><p>  <i>“Wanker.”</i></p><p>~*~</p><p>Louis despises the mere existence of TikTok. Unfortunately, his boyfriend Harry has decided that during quarantine, he’s going to become the latest TikTok dancing sensation...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>483</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm A Buff Baby, But I Dance Like A Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired entirely by Louis' tweets of hatred for TikTok recently lol.</p><p>Thanks so much to all the wonderful people who helped this fic happen! I have no clue about TikTok really, apart from its existence, so there was a lot of research that went into writing this. Biggest thanks to Coco and Liz for the help with writing it, and to Neha and Carina for their lovely DMs about TikTok and popular dances etc. Wouldn't have been able to do it without you!</p><p>I hope you enjoy this bit of fun. It is set in the current time during the quarantine but I promise I haven't dwelled on that too much, and have made it as fun as it can be.</p><p>Enjoy a bit of daft Harry and Louis in this time. Take care everyone, stay safe and stay home.</p><p>Please do leave a kudos and comment if you enjoy it, I love reading them and they inspire me to keep writing more!</p><p>xx</p><p>DISCLAIMER:<br/>This is a work of fiction. All characters are of my own creation and in no way reflect the beliefs and actions of those in real life. Any sexual content is consensual and legal per the consent guidelines in the United Kingdom. Please ensure you read the tags before proceeding with this story - they are there to protect you and me. If you believe anything is in any way triggering for you, please do not continue reading. </p><p>Reposting of this work is a violation of copyright and will be reported. I also do not permit any translations of my work.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>Louis itched at where the elasticated strap of his face mask was digging into his cheek, cursing quietly under his breath. He knew Harry had only been trying to help when he’d ordered a box of one hundred face masks on eBay when the whole worry about the virus took hold, but they really weren’t the most pleasant thing to wear. He pulled at it, wincing when he caught a couple of hairs from his beard, and then shoved his hands in his pockets in a huff, picking up his pace so he could get home a bit quicker and take this awful thing off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before Louis was turning into his street. He still wasn’t over how eerie it was out there. Usually, their small town was a bustling hive of activity; parents walking around with their children, old people creeping along with their shopping trolleys, busy people off to work. But now, Louis was lucky if he saw one or two people on his twenty minute walk to and from work. It was silent, there were barely any cars, and it was as if he was living in some bizarre parallel universe to the one he usually resided in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he walked up the path to his door, he reached into his pocket and quickly grabbed his keys, sliding them into the lock. He could hear the telly playing in the background as he stepped inside and smiled, knowing that meant Harry had no doubt finished working from home, and was having his designated period of ‘chill time’ before Louis came home. He pulled off his mask and shoved it in his pocket, intending to throw it away later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t come near! I’m off to have a shower!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t if I wanted to,” Harry shouted back, and Louis frowned, wondering what on earth his boyfriend could mean. With a quick shrug, Louis hurried upstairs, knowing to minimise the risk of Harry getting anything, he had to go through this ritual every day. He walked straight into the bathroom and stripped off all his clothes, shoving them in the pillowcase Harry had left on the windowsill for him. He flicked on the shower and made quick work of cleaning himself under the spray until his skin was nice and pink and his fingertips were pruning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist, walking through to their bedroom. The bed was all nicely made, the decorative cushions Harry loved so much littering the pillow area, and Louis couldn’t help but smile at how nice Harry made it look every day. He dressed himself in some grey joggers and one of Harry’s cosy jumpers before he went back to the bathroom, grabbing the pillowcase inside the towel he’d used, and headed downstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bypassed the sitting room and went straight through to the kitchen, shoving the whole lot in the washing machine. He started it on its now familiar cycle, wondering absent-mindedly how much extra their electricity bill would be this month since it was running every day, sometimes twice if Harry got on one of his whimsical cleaning sprees. With that done, he filled the kettle and turned it on before he walked to the sitting room, wanting to see his lovely Harry’s face. What he saw, though, made him stop and stare, waiting for some sort of explanation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… hurt my ankle?” Harry offered, blushing a bit. “I’m fine, though. Just need to rest it and ice it a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You hurt your ankle how? What were you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing-” Harry answered too quickly, shoving his phone under his leg. “How was your day? Did you have many kids in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Four today,” Louis answered, walking over to where Harry was sitting and carefully lifting up his legs before he sat them in his lap, noting how Harry winced a little when he set his hand on top of it. “Shit, sorry, love. Do you need some ibuprofen or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I had a couple a while ago. It’ll be fine, Boo. Don’t fuss. Anyway, only four today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the Walker girls’ mum called in and said she had a cough so they’re self-isolating for a few weeks. We did some lovely tissue paper rainbows with the little ones today, though. They had fun. Easter craft tomorrow, I reckon. Lucy’s going to see if she’s got any stuff to take in. Do we still have those egg boxes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry thought for a moment before nodding. “Yeah, recycling doesn’t go until Thursday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis adored his job as a Reception teacher, and things had been a little strange since the schools had closed to all but the children of key workers two days ago. Louis was used to wrangling thirty children with the help of his teaching assistant Lucy, so having just four or five in the whole building was rather strange. He was pleased that he worked in an infant school, though, so he could tailor the activities he was doing to that age group, rather than trying to please everyone as some of his colleagues in other schools did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool. I’ll put some in a bag in a bit, then. I’ll do dinner tonight, as well-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Louis, no-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harold, you rest. What did you do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sighed, covering his face with his hands for a moment before he lowered them, giving Louis a small smile. “I was just… I was trying something Lottie sent me, and it didn’t really work out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis rolled his eyes, knowing that couldn’t mean anything good. Lottie was a terrible influence on his easily-led boyfriend. “What was it? Come on, Harry, spill.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry pulled out his phone and tapped at the screen before he handed it over to Louis. He arched an eyebrow at Harry before he pressed play, watching as Harry’s big face filled the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, take one…” the Harry on screen mumbled before he hit play on the bluetooth speaker he’d balanced on a pile at the bottom of the stairs. A weird dance song that Louis didn’t recognise started blasting out and Harry, the one next to Louis, starting singing along softly…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I can swear, I can joke</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I say what's on my mind</span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
    <span></span><br/>
<em>
    <span>If I drink, if I smoke</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
  <span>I keep up with the guys…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis tried to understand what was going on as Harry started some strange dance, going up the stairs in just his socks, but it didn’t last long. After he got about three steps up, his bambi legs got all tangled and Louis winced as he watched his boyfriend tumble down the stairs, landing awkwardly at the bottom in a heap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit,” he could Harry on screen mutter as he sat up, rubbing at his back then his ankle. “Not sure I’ll try that again-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The video cut off as Harry all but crawled over the phone, hitting the stop button. The screen went black and Louis handed the device back to Harry, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that about, love?”</span>
</p><p><span>“Dunno,” Harry shrugged, and again, Louis got the sense something was being hidden from him. “I got </span><em><span>so</span></em> <em><span>bored</span></em><span>, Lou. Do you know how hard it is to stay motivated all day in the house by myself? I have to </span><em><span>work</span></em><span>, Louis. From home. And I’m alone all day long. In these four walls.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“I know that, love. But you’re safe, yeah? That’s the main thing. And this won’t last forever, that’s what we have to remember.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t you be home with me?” Harry whined, pressing his toes into Louis’ tummy, trying to get some more attention. “I hate that you’re going out there, Lou. You should be here and safe with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I am as much as I can be. But someone has to look after the kids, and I’m happy to do it if it helps.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goody goody,” Harry teased, smiling at him, reaching for Louis’ hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think I haven’t noticed you dodged the question about your weird dancing,” Louis said, kissing Harry’s knuckles. “I didn’t take you for a dancer, love. You always told me those long legs made you too dangerous for a dancefloor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry laughed, nodding enthusiastically. “They are, you saw that on the video! But at least I can only hurt myself when I’m here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you won’t be trying that again, will you?” Louis said as he got up from the sofa, putting Harry’s injured ankle on a cushion, making sure the ice pack was still draped over the sore area. “You want pasta for tea? I think we’ve still got some garlic bread in the freezer as well if you fancy that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds lovely,” Harry grinned, and Louis loved how his tummy did a swoop as Harry blew a kiss at him. Even after the six years they’d been together, Harry was still able to make him feel like a schoolboy with a crush, and he was sure he fell a little bit more in love with his boyfriend every single day, especially when he was on the receiving end of that dimpley smile. “Oi, Lou?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my dopey dancer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you, Boobear,” he called, waving his fingers at Louis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah,” Louis called, walking off to the kitchen, smiling to himself. Harry might be a ridiculous man, but he was Louis’ ridiculous man. He grabbed the packet of meatballs from the fridge and switched the oven on, grateful that all Harry had managed to hurt today was his ankle. He’d have to warn his boyfriend off his crazy dancing. He could barely walk down the road without tripping over, so deciding to be the next Michael Flatley wasn’t Harry’s best move. No. Harry should stick to what he was good at, which was designing websites, and kissing Louis. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, that would do nicely</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Louis thought with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you’re sure, Gavin, that’s great,” Louis said, slipping off his shoes. He finished up the call, thanking his boss for letting him know and dashed upstairs, taking them two at a time. He burst in their bedroom and leapt onto the bed, laughing as Harry shrieked loudly, trying to duck away from Louis’ enthusiastic lips which were by now all over his face. “Kiss me, Styles!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off you flippin’ lump!” Harry said through a burst of laughter, trying to fight back and tickle Louis in return, and failing miserably. “Louis, stop!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis continued for a minute until he decided to relent. He pulled up and paused when he heard a weird sound. “What’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That music- listen!” There was silence for a minute, and Louis stood up, looking around, trying to work out where it was coming from. He turned and saw Harry’s hand under his pillow, and a guilty look on Harry’s face. “Harold. What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. Just listening to music. I’ve turned it off. Why are you here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gavin said there’s only one child at school today, so he’s going to stay in with Tracey. Don’t change the subject. What are you up to? If you were listening to music, you wouldn’t hide it from me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sighed and pulled out his phone, turning the screen around for Louis to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“TikTok.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“TikTok? Like, the noise a clock makes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sighed, rolling his eyes. Louis realised he seemed to do that a lot lately. “No, Louis. TikTok. The app?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis remained blank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are like a sixty year old, I swear to God. It’s an app, Lou. People post videos on it, and they’re fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Show me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Louis huffed, folding his arms across his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you’ll just say it’s stupid and ridiculous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t. Come on, love. Show me. I like to find out the things you’re interested in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry relented, and Louis crawled back into bed, curling into Harry’s side as his boyfriend pulled the app up again, opening a video. Louis watched the first few that passed by in Harry’s feed, trying to understand what it was his boyfriend saw in all of this. There were dancers, people talking over strange videos, people pulling weird expressions with words dotted around the screen. It was all very odd, and when Harry locked his phone, Louis just stayed still, blinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s stupid and ridiculous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s arms flew up with an exasperated sigh, and he pushed Louis off, swinging his long bare legs out of bed. “I knew you’d think that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, at least I gave it a chance! But I don’t get it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s to get?! It’s entertaining, Lewis, not that you’d get entertainment if it came up and bit you on the arse!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis glared at Harry then, standing up himself to his full height. “I play XBox and watch footie, thank you very much!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooh, Match of the Day, how fucking exciting! Gary Lineker do it for you, does he?! And if I see that bloody Call for Duty-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Call </span>
  <em>
    <span>OF </span>
  </em>
  <span>Duty,” Louis corrected, smirking at Harry who just sent Louis a two fingered salute in return. “How rude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I was saying, if I see that stupid shit on my telly one more time, I might tell you what I really think about it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry stomped off then, although he didn’t look very menacing in his flamingo patterned boxers and bed hair. Louis allowed him to stomp off, sitting back on the side of the bed, unsurprised when the door burst open again, and an irritated looking Harry poked his head around, not looking Louis in the eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want a bacon sandwich or cereal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bacon sandwich please, sweetums,” Louis replied, laughing as Harry just glared before he retreated, slamming the door again, no doubt disappearing to the kitchen. “Love you, darling!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Piss off!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a few hours later that Louis emerged from the study, having spent some of his day off putting together some learning packs that would be sent out to his students over the next few weeks, if they weren’t back at school by then. Harry had kept himself downstairs, telling Louis he was having some sort of conference calls with some clients, which is why Louis had decided to work. He stretched out his back, rolling his shoulders as he shut the lid of his laptop, knowing he wouldn’t need it for the rest of the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went downstairs, trying to be quiet in case Harry was still on his call, but by the sound of it, Harry wasn’t doing anything that remotely resembled work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucks sake, why can’t I do this?” came a frustrated sounding voice from the sitting room. Louis paused, not wanting Harry to know he was there just yet, and he crept forward on his tiptoes so he could peer around the door. Harry was in a tank top and some rather tiny shorts Louis would definitely appreciate far more later on, and he was facing his phone that he’d balanced on the mantelpiece.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis just looked on with morbid fascination as Harry grabbed the remote for their sound bar, starting the song again. Louis wrinkled his nose at the hideous thing that called itself music, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from where Harry’s arse was sticking out in his direction as his right leg came up and his whole body rolled downwards, repeating the action several times until he nodded to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” Harry walked over to his phone and hit the record button, grinning at the camera. Louis could see what Harry could since he was using the front camera, and he had to admit Harry looked good like that, all gorgeous and cosy looking. Harry gave the camera a dazzling smile and cheeky wave before he swayed his hips a little, mouthing along to the words as he turned to the side, repeating the dance, rolling his body and poking his arse out. Louis’ palm tingled with the need to walk over and slap it. He leaned in just a little more so he could see Harry when his boyfriend stepped out of sight, but he must have misjudged the edge of the doorway because-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Louis! Jesus Christ, you made me jump!” Louis stood up and ignored the throb in his shoulder as Harry glared at him, all frog eyed and angry looking, a hand pressed against his chest. “Were you watching me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I was. And what the fuck was that? I haven’t seen that on Strictly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t watch Strictly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And your point is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a stand off for a moment, and Louis tried to dash into the room to grab Harry’s phone, but those long Bambi legs of Harry’s moved quicker, the phone disappearing from his reach as Louis got to the mantel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to see it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?! You’ll just take the piss as always.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your arse looked good, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It clearly wasn’t what Harry had expected to hear, because he just gaped at Louis, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you… objectifying me?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis spluttered for a moment before he answered honestly. “Yes! But you’re my boyfriend, it’s allowed-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not! You could’ve told me you were standing there watching me Throw It Back-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Throw what where?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Throw it BACK, Louis, for fucks sake. That’s the dance! Anyway, my arse is not there for your entertainment-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re posting that online, then I bloody well get to look at it first! You’re my boyfriend, and that arse is mine!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You bloody sanctimonious pig-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t saying that the other night when I was objectifying your arse and eating you out ‘til you cried!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That shut Harry up, but Louis was suddenly worried he’d got it terribly wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get upstairs.” Harry’s voice was low and Louis panicked, thinking he was being thrown out of the house. Harry had a habit of making these snap decisions, and for once, Louis felt like he was going to be on the end of it. “Louis, I swear to God-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t leave! We’re not allowed to mix in other people’s houses! I won’t do well on the streets, Haz, I’m too pretty-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get upstairs. You’re going to apologise to me for objectifying my arse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smirk on Harry’s face made Louis’ worries disappear a little, watching as Harry’s fingers disappeared inside the waistband of teeny tiny shorts, resting against his hip bones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll leave that up to your imagination, dear. Just… I wouldn’t say no to a repeat of the other night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a smirk, Harry turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Louis with a bit of a situation in his trousers, his eyes fixated on the sway of Harry’s hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m waiting, Louis… I don’t hear footsies on the stairs…” Harry called in a singsong voice, and Louis cleared his throat, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. He turned and ran up the stairs, ignoring Harry’s cackles of laughter from downstairs, pulling off his clothes as he went. Louis knew staying at home today was going to be a good decision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were now in week three of quarantine. The first week had been a novelty, full of late night cuddles, sex all over the house whenever they were in the mood, and Harry getting very creative with his culinary skills in the kitchen. Louis very much appreciated all of those things in equal measure. There was also the inclusion of Harry beginning his weird TikTok obsession, but Louis was still trying to ignore that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Week two saw tempers start to fray slightly. Harry had decided their small home was a complete pigsty, and when he wasn’t working from home, he was pulling out the contents of all of their cupboards and drawers, ignoring Louis’ pathetic pleas for him to stop, that the tip was closed and they wouldn’t be able to get rid of their so-called rubbish. Harry quite blatantly ignored him and carried on, forming a nice pile of black bags in the corner of their garden Louis was already stressing out about removing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis was hopeful Harry wouldn’t find something else to do now. Work was drying up for Louis, having been put on a rota meaning he worked only every Monday due to the small number of children who were attending school. He was taking it in turns with the other staff, which meant more time at home with Harry. They were still getting on, but the endless hours of time at home were grating on them both. However, they were both aware of when they needed time apart, and Harry was happy to leave Louis to play some Fifa, with his headset on as he yelled at Zayn down the airwaves, and Harry went off to do whatever it was he did. Louis didn’t like to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He woke up alone in bed the next day, much to his chagrin. He peeked underneath the sheet, sighing when he saw the morning wood that Harry blatantly didn’t intend on helping him with. He reached a hand down, touching himself but after a few minutes decided if it wasn’t Harry’s hand or mouth, it really wasn’t worth it. He got out of bed, used the loo and headed off to look for his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found him in the kitchen, sat at the breakfast bar, long legs dangling down as he munched on segments of orange he’d laid out on a plate, the pile of peel sat to one side. Louis walked over and hooked his chin over Harry’s shoulder, taking a glance at his phone screen. He felt Harry stiffen underneath his touch, so Louis leaned in, pressing his lips to the side of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t turn it off, it’s fine,” he mumbled, and Harry nodded, relaxing again as he loaded up the next video. “So this is that TikTok thing then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Harry said, shoving another piece of orange into his mouth. “Don’t pretend you’re interested, Lou, I don’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, come on. I love you, and that means I want to know more about the things you like, okay? I can’t promise that I’ll like it but I want to listen to you, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt Harry wriggle away and he stepped back, watching as Harry turned his body around on the stool he was sitting on. He opened his legs and reached out to grab Louis’ wrist, pulling him so Louis stood between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, you know that? I love that you support my stupid shit, even when you really don’t care.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really don't care. But I do care about you. Quite a lot actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their TikTok viewing was interrupted by a kissing session which ended up in Louis on his knees, making Harry moan before he got up, wiping his mouth off on the nearby tea towel (much to Harry’s disgust) and then asking his boyfriend to make him a fried egg sandwich. Harry, of course, agreed and stood at the oven while Louis took his place on the vacated stool, the app still open on Harry’s phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do I do this, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just… click on something, Lou. Then go down and click play on another one. Or you can search for keywords or whatever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do celebrities do this shit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry chuckled and nodded, by now buttering the bread for Louis’ sandwich. “Yeah, there’s a few on there. Uh… Lewis Capaldi, Jennifer Lopez… Camila-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not her. No, no, no.” Louis shook his head emphatically. He generally didn’t have time for many celebrities, but there were a select few in his circle of hatred he couldn’t abide in any way, and Camila Cabello was one such person. He looked up at Harry over the screen. “How do I look at her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just search, Louis, jeez. You can use Twitter, it’s a bit like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis grumbled under his breath as he managed to find the account. “Oh she’s got quite a few. How do I- oh, here we go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t look away. It was absolutely awful, but he couldn’t drag his eyes away, no matter how hard he tried. He watched video after video, barely acknowledging Harry when he sat his fried egg sandwich in front of him. It was like watching hideous car crash videos on YouTube, something Louis had done more times than he’d care to admit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why… why is she doing this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s having fun?” Harry said, pinching the phone out of Louis’ hand. “I’ll hold it, you eat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put on something else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded and Louis watched his boyfriend’s long fingers, complete with shiny blue painted nails, slide around the screen, putting on video after video. Louis nearly choked when Harry pulled up one of the Beiber’s videos, and he had to have Harry slap him hard on the back when a bit of crust went down the wrong way. He made Harry play it a good five or six times, completely transfixed by how utterly stupid it was. When he was done, he sipped on his now cool tea while Harry ate a piece of toast that he’d cut into fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do they humiliate themselves like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Celebrities. People on TikTok. Like… they’ve got millions in the bank, and they’re shaking their arses all over the place for what reason? It doesn’t make me want to buy their music or whatever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re having fun, Louis. What’s wrong with it?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It just… it makes me cringe! Everyone giving it a go, honestly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your sister literally does them, Louis. Look, she’s on here-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO! I do not want to see my little sister shake her arse on TikTok, thank you very much. It’s bad enough she sends them to you! Cringefest. Anyway, she’s young. It’s allowed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s a good teacher,” Harry defended, putting his phone down again. Louis leaned over and pecked Harry’s lips, thanking him for the breakfast. “And you’re not cool enough to pull off the word ‘cringefest’. What are you doing today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not sure. I’ve done all my work, and I emailed Gav but I haven’t heard back yet. So until then, I’m all yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Because I need-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A shag?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Louis, I need-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A blowjob? Eating out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get your mind out the sexual gutter, Lewis. I need a cameraman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis gasped, pressing a hand to his chest. “Are you really telling me today is the day you fulfill my sex tape fantasy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was answered by Harry walking away, no doubt sulking so Louis chased after him, pulling Harry to a stop before he could go upstairs and lock himself away in the bathroom. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. But… just checking. Is that still a no to the homemade porn?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a no. It’ll forever be a no. I wanted a cameraman for my dance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not more bloody dancing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Lou. Don’t bother, I’ll find a selfie stick and balance it somewhere…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wriggled out of Louis’ hold and disappeared, leaving Louis alone. He decided to be a good boyfriend, and to get back in favour with Harry, he washed up all the breakfast things, even spraying down the counters with Harry’s posh antibacterial spray. He did have a look at the mop in the cupboard but felt he wasn’t mentally prepared for that, so left it there, vowing to himself he’d do it at some point before he went to bed. Instead, for the second time that day, which was no mean feat considering it was only ten in the morning, he went on the hunt for his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was standing at the sink, shaving. He was never quite able to grow the full beard that Louis did, but Louis didn’t mind at all. He loved the stubble that usually littered Harry’s jaw, especially when it was rubbing over the soft sensitive skin of his inner thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do me?” Louis asked, and Harry turned around, giving Louis a death stare before he turned back to the mirror, dragging the blade over his jawline, the one Louis felt had been sculpted by Greek sculptors or something similar. “Not like that. Give me a shave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. You won’t film me, I won’t shave you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will. Of course I will. I was just teasing. You’re very serious these days, love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Harry said, starting to splash his face, clearing it of the shaving foam that was littering his skin. “I want to do well at this TikTok thing. I know you think it’s daft, but it’s important to me, Lou. I want people to like the content I create, and I don’t want to look like too much of a prat if I can help it. Lotts does well, and she said if I keep going, then I can get a good following too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your name on there, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wondered!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry mumbled something that Louis didn’t quite catch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hazzababie,” Harry replied, a blush covering his cheeks. Louis cooed and stepped over, pulling Harry into his arms. It had never mattered that Louis was physically smaller than Harry was. Harry always had this habit of making himself small enough to fit in Louis’ arms, or to curl up on his lap. It had been that way since they’d first gone out with each other, and nothing had changed, much to Louis’ delight. “You like it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s perfect,” Louis said, kissing the top of Harry’s head gently. “You’re my baby, after all. My buff baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I dance like a man, right?” Harry asked, and Louis chuckled, nodding his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very manly, love. Now get yourself dressed, and I’ll come and film whatever it is you want me to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An hour later, Louis was regretting that decision. Harry was sweaty and frustrated, and Louis swore if he had to hear that damned ‘Savage’ song one more time, he was going to scream and/or throw the speaker out of the window. Harry, however, didn’t seem perturbed and shook out his arms before he lined up for another try.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One more go, Lou.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said that about twenty tries ago. My arm aches.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Diddums. So do mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yours is self-inflicted. I have little sympathy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry just made a mocking face at Louis and got into his starting position. Louis sighed and pointed the camera at his boyfriend again. He nodded to tell Harry to start, and watched with eyes less excited than they had been an hour ago when they’d started this. Apparently, the latest trend Harry had wanted to complete was some so-called ‘Savage Dance’. Louis had tuned out during Harry’s explanation, but he got the gist. It looked rather complicated to Louis’ uneducated eyes, and he watched as Harry’s long limb flailed around, his hips swinging in alarming circles, arms wafting all over the place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis held his breath as Harry got to the bit he always stumbled on, and he let out a silent scream when Harry completed it, finally getting to the end of his dance, the biggest, widest smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, Lou, I did it! Stop filming…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis fumbled with the phone, finally hitting the stop button just as Harry yanked him to his feet, right against his sweaty chest. Louis inhaled, quite liking the smell that was all man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did it. Finally. It only took you-” he paused, glancing down at the phone screen where he’d left it on the cushion, “seventy six minutes. You must need a nap now, Hazzababie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off,” Harry whispered, tilting his head and grazing his lips across Louis’ neck. “I need a shower, never mind a nap. Want to upload this first, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Kay. My clever little TikTokker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not call me a ‘tiktokker’, Louis, I’m a dancer,” Harry said, using air quotes around Louis’ made up word with his fingers. “So have you changed your mind about TikTok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis gave Harry a wicked smile, their eyes fixed on each other. “No. It’s still shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a few days since Harry had mentioned anything at all about TikTok. Louis was almost suspicious at Harry’s lack of dancing, and he took to tiptoeing around the house, trying to catch Harry in the act but he’d been left very disappointed. As much as he despised the app and everything about it, he loved how happy it made Harry, and how much his boyfriend enjoyed doing the ridiculous dances. Now, though, there was nothing. No annoying songs on endless repeat, no furniture being moved so Harry wouldn’t add to the collection of bruises on his shins. Nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oddly, it was Harry who had been called in to work today. His laptop had been a bit iffy, and there had been a conference call he couldn’t miss, so he’d called his boss, securing permission to go into the office for a few hours. They both figured it’d be okay as he would be the only one there for the duration, but already Louis was missing him. He’d played XBox, made a pretty average sandwich, watched an old episode of The Chase and even went so far as to get the laundry out of the tumble dryer, folding it and putting it away. He was rather proud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m homeeeeeeeeee,” Harry called, and Louis grinned, looking up over the back of the sofa. “I’m getting in the shower then I want cuddles, Tomlinson!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be waiting,” Louis shouted, turning his attention back to the television. His phone buzzed and he set up a text conversation with Lottie, promising that he and Harry would pop over for lunch as soon as all this was done. If he was honest, Louis was struggling with the separation from his and Harry’s families. He was usually the one popping in to see his Mum on the way home from work, or going to Anne’s for Sunday roast. This forced isolation felt very strange, and Louis was just grateful he wasn’t alone, and he had Harry to share it with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis jumped when he heard Harry’s deep voice cutting into the silence. He quickly glanced towards the voice but went straight back to the telly as it was on the final chase, his favourite part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve heard about this new trend,” came Harry’s voice from the doorway. “Where you come into the room when your other half is busy…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis’ vision was suddenly obscured when something landed on his head, sliding down and into his lap. He looked down, frowning when he saw one of their towels, and he pushed it off, feeling that it was still damp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His jaw dropped when he took in the vision that was his boyfriend. Harry was standing in the doorway, wet curls like a halo around his head, water dripping down, and he was very, very naked. Louis let his eyes drift down from Harry’s chest, watching a water droplet run down, coming to a stop in the concave of Harry’s belly button. His eyes swept across Harry’s broad hips, down to his groin, where his cock was half-hard, hanging between his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis swallowed as he felt his hand move of its own accord towards his own dick, pressing down on it for a little relief. He kept looking, dragging his eyes down Harry’s long, long legs, eventually up to his face again. Harry’s face was pink, either from the shower or embarrassment from being stared at, but Louis would take either. He realised then that Harry had a phone in his hand, the camera pointed in his direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought we might make a little movie…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy fucking shit, are you- for TikTok?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry laughed, walking over to Louis. Louis struggled to keep his eyes on Harry’s face, which was getting more difficult the closer Harry got to him. All Louis was aware of was how very naked Harry still was, and how many clothes he was still wearing himself. Louis practically choked as Harry came and straddled his lap, his skin still damp from the shower. He smelt of the delicious coconut body wash he always used, and as another water drop ran down his chest, Louis leaned in and licked it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Louis, we’re not having sex for TikTok. I was joking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sound disappointed. I said we weren’t having sex for TikTok. I didn’t say we weren’t having sex…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis loved the confident little smirk on Harry’s face. He watched as Harry flicked off the phone, chucking it on the sofa next to them before he cupped Louis’ cheeks in his hands, pressing their lips together. The kiss soon turned dirtier, and he could feel Harry rolling his hips forward, grinding up against Louis’ shirt. They both moaned, letting things turn far too filthy for their living room, but neither of them seemed bothered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Upstairs,” Harry muttered as Louis’ hand dipped between their bodies, fingers circling around Harry’s length, making his boyfriend cry out again. He loved when Harry was all clean like this, as there was nothing Louis liked more than making a mess of him again. “Louis…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Louis growled out, not wanting to move. “Now. Here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry squeaked as Louis grabbed him by his hips, flipping them so Harry was spread out on the sofa underneath him, staring up at Louis with blown eyes, his lips pink from being kissed so much. There was so much Louis wanted to do to him that he couldn’t think straight, and he sat up from where he was knelt between Harry’s legs, watching as Harry’s hand moved to his dick, stroking up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat up and ran upstairs as quickly as his jelly legs could take him, grabbing the bottle of lube from his bedside table, and a condom for good measure. They didn’t often use them, but Harry had just showered and he probably wouldn’t want to end up too much of a mess, especially on the sofa. His boyfriend grinned when Louis waved the items at him as he walked back in. He threw them onto Harry’s bare belly and quickly stripped himself, settling back between Harry’s spread thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So fucking gorgeous. You’d be a bloody viral sensation if I put you on TikTok like this,” Louis muttered as he worked a couple of slick fingers inside his boyfriend. “Be like… I dunno, a million views or whatever it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Louis…” Harry mumbled, driving his hips down further onto Louis’ fingers. “Inside. Now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis loved it when he made Harry incoherent like this, where he could only mutter out the odd words instead of the eloquent sentences that usually fell from his lips. He wiped his fingers down on the t-shirt he’d pulled off earlier and watched as Harry fumbled with the condom wrapper, sliding it out and onto Louis’ dick as Louis desperately willed himself not to come just yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seconds later, he was bottomed out inside his boyfriend, right there on the sofa. Harry looked beautiful like this, legs wrapped around Louis’ waist as they went at it, Louis setting an unforgiving pace straight away. The room was filled with their pants and Harry’s obscene moans, and part of Louis wished he could share Harry like this with the world. He was a vision, but of course, Louis loved that he was the only one who got Harry like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So fucking beautiful,” Louis growled out as he snapped his hips back and forth, edging ever closer to his orgasm. Harry just reached his hand up into Louis’ hair, pulling him down into a filthy kiss. It was fast and frantic by now, and it wasn’t long before Louis came with a shout, filling the condom as Harry’s body clenched around him. When his orgasm stopped pulsing through his whole body, he collapsed on top of his boyfriend and nuzzled his face into Harry’s neck, kissing gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Louis, I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis felt Harry’s hand trying to get between their bare bodies and he propped himself up on his elbows, staring down at his boyfriend. He rolled so his body was between Harry’s and the back of the sofa, and wrapped his hand around Harry. The noises it drew from his boyfriend were like some sort of beautiful chorus, and Louis worked his hand fast, pulling Harry’s orgasm out of him with a beautiful cry, Harry desperately trying to keep kissing Louis as his body shook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck-” Harry panted when he was spent, Louis curling into his side. “You better thank TikTok for that, Lou.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You fucking what?” Louis mumbled, tiredness setting in as it always did after good sex with Harry. “I’ll thank you for your heavenly arse but that’s about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it weren’t for me seeing that trend and filming the first bit, that wouldn’t have happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Louis sat up, squinting down at Harry, admiring his red cheeks for a second. “You’re not posting me on that shit app.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, maybe not,” Harry shrugged, sitting up too, wincing slightly. “Either way, you got that shag because of TikTok.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking hell…” Louis mumbled as he watched Harry and his glorious naked behind walk out of the room. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank TikTok for sex, Louis,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he mimicked, shaking his head and following Harry out of the room. “Fuck the fuck off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over the next few days, Harry got more into TikTok than Louis had ever thought possible. He laid in bed before they fell asleep watching videos, liking them and trying to show Louis various ones that interested him, but Louis still could hardly find it within him to show any interest at all. He was fairly certain half the people were only there for clout, or for people to tell them how good or how beautiful they were, and if he was honest, Louis couldn’t be arsed with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was amusing when Louis caught Harry doing some sort of group FaceTime chat with Louis’ sisters, all of them rehearsing some sort of ‘Renegade’ dance altogether. It was quite amusing watching it from across the room, especially since Harry, bless him, couldn’t seem to get the hang of it at all. It did seem that Phoebe and Daisy had more patience with Harry than they’d ever had with Louis, and he felt a little annoyed as he watched them praise his boyfriend and coach him through things, where if it had been him, they’d have sworn at him then hung up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The best day had been when Harry had attempted to do some sort of fitness based TikTok. He had sat at their breakfast bar for a good few hours, studying this video, watching what was happening while Louis had bustled around, getting things ready for his next shift at work. Harry had ended the day in a warm bath, moaning about how his back and thighs were aching thanks to spending hours mimicking this video, and Louis empathised so far as joining Harry in the bath and massaging his sore legs and shoulders until Harry had practically fallen asleep against him. That had been a good day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each evening, Harry squealed excitedly when he took a look at his stats on the app, thrusting his phone in Louis’ face and showing him how many followers he had now, or how many views he’d had on a particular video. Louis still struggled to muster up any enthusiasm for the app, but he praised Harry, kissing his head, knowing it was important to him, however daft he thought it was personally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“LOUIS!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis buried himself down further onto the sofa, hoping Harry would assume he was asleep or something but luck, it appeared, was not on his side. He set down the magazine he’d been reading on his tummy, and smiled up at his boyfriend, silently praying this had nothing to do with TikTok or filming Harry doing another weird dance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Louis, why didn’t you answer me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t hear you,” Louis answered, lying through his teeth but plastering his most dazzling smile on his face, hoping it would flummox Harry for a moment. It didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We live in a small house, Lou, and let’s be honest, I’m not a quiet person,” Harry said, folding his arms over his chest. “I just wanted-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What have you done to your hair?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry frowned and reached up, touching his hair. “What have I done?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That… fluffy thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.  My scrunchie? Do you like it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled softly, and Louis had to admit it was quite cute. It was a soft pink colour, and the tiny ponytail Harry had sticking out of it looked rather adorable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s very cute, sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Harry said, preening under Louis’ compliment. “Anyway, don’t distract me. I’m bored.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too bad. I want to teach you to dance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely, categorically not,” Louis said, pushing his bum further into the sofa, as if that was telling Harry how little he planned on moving from his seat. “I love that you enjoy your TikTok, babe, I do. It’s cute that you love it, and I’m proud you’re doing well. But that’s as far as my involvement in the whole thing goes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Louis…” Harry whined, and Louis steeled himself. It was hard enough to say no to Harry when he was in this sort of mood, and Louis kept his eyes fixed on the magazine cover, knowing his resolve would crumble if he looked at his boyfriend. “Louis, look at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Louis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll cook your favourite for dinner for a week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do that all the time anyway,” Louis scoffed, shaking his head. He was fairly certain there wasn’t anything Harry could offer that would change his mind on this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll… buy you that magazine subscription I promised you for Christmas and forgot to buy you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, no way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll wake you up with a blowjob every day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis paused, pondering that for a moment. “Hmm… tempting but no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry spoke the next sentence with a slow drawl, and Louis shivered as he felt him step closer. “I’ll… do anything you want in bed tonight. Anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not the sex tape.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then nope,” Louis said, popping the p. “Sorry, babe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are such a bore,” Harry whinged, flopping down on Louis’ lap and throwing his magazine on the floor. Before Louis could protest, Harry had grabbed his hands and pinned them to the arm of the sofa above Louis’ head, staring down at him. “Why can’t we have some fun that doesn’t involve our cocks or lube or an XBox console?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rude. We have plenty of fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sighed. “Yeah, we do. Loads. But this would be fun too. And I love fun. And I love you, Lou. So you could make me super duper happy and dance with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pair of big green eyes were looking down at Louis now, and he sighed as Harry released his hands, settling them on Harry’s hips. Harry batted his eyelashes at Louis, pouting slightly, and it was then that Louis realised he was a goner, and also possibly the next TikTok star if Harry had anything to do with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. But you are NOT putting it online. Promise me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I can film us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Having sex? Yes. Dancing? No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my GOD, will you stop going on about the sex tape!” Harry cried, swatting at Louis’ chest. “Now. Which dance? Savage, Renegade-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Not those. They’re too hard, and to be honest, babe, they’re stupid. And I hate the music.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, tell me how you really feel,” Harry said with a roll of his big eyes. “Let me- OH! I’ve got it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fucking hell…” Louis groaned, having a feeling he wasn’t going to like whatever it was Harry was going to say. “Come on then, let’s hear it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hit the beat!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pardon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Grandpa</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Harry teased, poking at Louis’ belly before he reached into his pocket to grab Louis’ phone. “Oh you don’t have the bloody app. Hang on, I’ll be back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis shrieked as Harry climbed off his body, his knee narrowly avoiding Louis’ groin and his boyfriend jogged out of the room, his hair bouncing around his head as he did so. Louis took the chance to sit up, shoving his magazine onto the table just as Harry walked back, not watching where he was going as usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouch!” he hissed as he knocked his knee on the armchair but he looked up, smiling as he ambled over to Louis, sitting next to him on the sofa. “Anyway. Hit the Beat. It’s another dance thing and I think even you can-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even me?! Excuse you, Harold, I can dance, I just choose not to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lies,” Harry mumbled. “We’ve been together for like six years, and I don’t think I’ve ever seen you dance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you seen this body?! It can move,” Louis insisted, shifting closer to Harry. “I don’t need to show the world my moves, Styles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not the world-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bloody sap,” Harry said, his dopey grin giving away that he wasn’t really annoyed with Louis at all. Harry loved hearing how much Louis loved him, and it wasn’t past Louis to use that to his advantage at times, although every single word directed at Harry was entirely true and from the heart. Louis might be a sarcastic, gobby bastard at times but he really did love his Harry more than anything, and he’d never lie about that love. “Anyway, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I’m not the world. It’s just for my eyes. Please, Lou?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything I want?” Louis asked, arching an eyebrow as he referred to Harry’s earlier promise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup. Anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even that,” Harry confirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Harry fist pumped the air and loaded something up on his phone. “So, you know the Macarena, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That Spanish dance song thing we did at high school dances? Yeah, I know it. Who doesn’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly why I chose it, Lou.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does this have to do with hitting a beat or whatever it was?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hitting THE beat, and that’s what the dance is. The Macarena.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, why not just call it the Macarena, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sighed, and Louis could sense he was losing his patience with him. “Because it’s not the macarena, exactly. Here, watch this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis watched on in amusement as Harry pulled up a video of Nicola Scherzinger and some man with her, watching as they danced for a bit and then did the Macarena, but at a speed Louis struggled to contemplate. He was, however, eager to not let Harry know he was already panicking about it, and puffed out his chest, putting on a brave face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cringe. But that’s easy. Let me see you do it first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded and got up after finding the song on Spotify, shaking out his arms and legs which made Louis laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not the hundred metre sprint, love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up and play the song.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis sat and did as he was told, watching as Harry did a sultry dance for the first few seconds of the songs, swaying those hips, his long, tanned thighs working hard. Then as the beat broke down, Harry’s arm flew as he quickly performed the macarena, going into a ridiculous ending that made Louis laugh loudly as Harry stretched out his arms, letting a daft “Ahhhhh” sound that sounded a little too much like he did when he orgasmed for Louis’ liking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Christ.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on then, Tommo. Let’s see it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis gulped and stood up, well aware of Harry’s eyes on his with every movement he made. He asked Harry to play the song again so he could get a good idea of the beat and nodded when it was done. He then slowly ran through the Macarena arm movements, pleased the dance had easily come back to him after quite a while of not performing it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. I’m ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. And three, two, one…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry pressed play on the song, and Louis stood there while the first bit played, feeling a bit too ridiculous to dance as Harry had done. Harry had a confidence with his body that Louis didn’t possess, and he was left sort of swaying his hips like an older man might do at a family wedding. Harry was laughing into his shoulder as he looked on, and Louis felt more self conscious than he’d care to admit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off, or I’ll stop…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis stood, counting down as the song readied to go into it's quicker beat, and he started well, but soon-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck! Shit wank bastard. Start it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I thought it was easy-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis glared at his boyfriend then, and Harry just giggled, eyes falling back down to his phone to restart the song. Louis felt himself start to scowl, and he stood still, waiting for the break down again. It went better this time, but somehow, Louis’ arms just didn’t want to do it at that speed, leading to more frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stupid wanking arsehole shit,” he cursed, fists clenched at his sides. “This, this is why I hate this stupid TikTok shit, it’s impossible unless you’re fourteen and a beanpole…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop being a brat. Try again. You can do it, Lou, I know you can…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I can too, I just… you’re stressing me out watching me. I feel all under pressure, I don’t like it. Look away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How am I going to know when to start the music?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I tell you. Jesus,” Louis muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes. “Look out of the window. Okay, go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t go to plan again, and the longer this went on, the more Louis wanted to conquer it. There was no way he could be beaten by a stupid TikTok dance. No way. Not when there were probably five year olds out there who could do it. This was a matter of pride. Life and death, almost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once more, then I’m giving up and believe me, you’ll never see me dance ever again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry counted down, and Louis made the decision to look away from his boyfriend, swaying his hips, knowing exactly where Harry’s eyes would be lingering. He felt a bit stupid, but he figured that if he couldn’t make a tit of himself in front of Harry, there was no one else in the world he could do it with. As the song sped up, Louis whirled around and quickly moved his arms in the right pattern, practically screaming when he finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Suck my dick, TikTok, I did it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Charming,” Harry muttered under his breath, unable to stop smiling at Louis’ enthusiasm. “Feels good, doesn’t it, when you nail it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does,” Louis said, watching Harry do something on his phone. “What are you doing, Hazza?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liar. Harold…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just… you did it so well, Lou, I could post it on TikTok-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Don’t you fucking dare…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t put your name or anything- ow!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis had leapt on Harry’s back and was reaching for the phone, clawing at Harry’s arm. There was a bit of struggle as Louis got angrier, trying to grab the phone while Harry used his height to his advantage, his hand holding it just out of Louis’ reach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Louis, I’m gonna fall- Louis, you stupid twat!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a thud as their bodies hit the floor, Louis thankfully using Harry’s body as a cushion, still trying to snatch the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you stop-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me the phone-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow, your knee is on my dick-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You post it, you die, Harry-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Louis, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> pull your hair, stop it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you shut up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis shut up Harry’s whinging by kissing him, the other man looking up at him in shock before Louis surged forward again, kissing him, all fear of the video being posted having disappeared. It was desperate and needy, Harry’s hands up and under Louis’ t-shirt, Louis’ in Harry’s curls as their tongue tangled, losing themselves in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such an annoying git, do you know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you love me,” Harry murmured, pinning Louis’ body to his own, the pair still on the floor and kissing. “Don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup. ‘Cause you’re mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn right you are,” Louis said huskily, rolling his hips against Harry’s. “Gonna marry you and keep you forever and ever. Put a ring on that finger. Marry you so fucking good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis reached for Harry’s left hand and kissed the finger where someday, probably soon, he’d put an engagement ring. It wasn’t the first time Louis had thought about marrying Harry, but in that moment, he really wanted nothing more than to make this crazy man underneath him his for the rest of their lives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Might just marry you back,” Harry teased, a beautiful blush creeping up his face as he spoke. “Love you, Lou.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too, Hazzababie,” Louis teased, squeaking as Harry’s fingertips pressed hard into his sides, tickling him quickly. “You won’t be seeing any more dancing from me, by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you’d never do one of these, and I quote, shitty TikTok dances, but hey, look who just danced his little hiney off just off for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucker,” Louis said through a laugh, leaning down to kiss Harry’s neck, rather tempted to put a mark right there on his neck. “Now give me a kiss, Styles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi. That’s Hazzababie to you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“LOUIS! FUCKING HELL!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis looked up in alarm as Harry’s scream rang out through the house the next morning. He was downstairs attempting to make breakfast for Harry, but the noise worried him so much, he chucked the thankfully empty pan in his hand onto the hob, sprinting through the house, grateful for his bare feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m coming, love, I’m coming,” Louis shouted, his heart racing as he imagined what he might see. Had Harry slipped in the shower? Had he cracked his head open? “Harry, I’m here, are you hurt, where are- oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“LOOK!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis looked Harry up and down again, making sure there was no blood. There wasn’t, but there was a lot of skin given Harry was standing in the middle of their bathroom completely naked, wafting his phone in Louis’ face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not hurt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No, I’m not hurt, look!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You screamed like you were hurt. I ran. You made me run. Feel.” Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and pressed it to his chest, hoping Harry could feel his racing heartbeat. “You did that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m naked? That’s a good thing, I think…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you bloody- I ran because I thought you were hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you just LOOK-” Harry shoved the phone a little close to Louis’ face, so close it made him cross eyed for a moment so Louis wrapped his fingers gently around Harry’s wrist, moving it back so it wasn’t just a bright blob. It was the TikTok app (of course it was), but Louis couldn’t decipher what it was that had made Harry scream in such a manner. “Do you see?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really,” Louis admitted, watching as Harry sighed, now standing next to him. “Explain it to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so… and don’t get cross, please? I put up that video-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not the dancing. When we fought over my phone, I must have hit record or something…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. And what did you record us doing, Harry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis suddenly felt nervous. They’d gotten a little bit amorous on the floor after their playfight, and Louis had just laid there while Harry had put his mouth to good use, taking Louis to heaven and back again. He was fairly certain Harry would never share something so private though, but he couldn’t think for the life of him what else could have been recorded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you… when you said you were gonna marry me so good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis felt his body sag in relief. “Oh, okay. That’s alright. So why all the screaming?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might have posted it on TikTok? I put a little bit of music over it, and a little caption…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saying what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Get yourself a man who wants to marry you so good like mine does with me…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Harry confessed, blushing. “Anyway. So… it kind of went viral?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean? People liked it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a bit… it’s had nearly a million and a half views overnight, Lou. We’ve had loads of comments saying how sweet we are, how jealous people are of me for having someone who loves me so much…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww,” Louis cooed, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist. “Well, they’re right. You are very lucky to have me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Twat,” Harry laughed, kissing Louis’ lips quickly. “But yeah. I did it, Lou. I’m a TikTok sensation. A viral superstar. A celebrity TikTokker, if you will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis just blinked, staring blankly at Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not marrying you anymoren. Nuh uh. Nope. Can’t be linked to someone like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to know the best thing, though, Lou?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm hmm,” Harry confirmed, his eyes shining with mirth as he looked down at Louis, towering over him. He leaned in, whispering gently in Louis’ ear, making him shudder. “You’re a TikTokker now too. You made me viral. Not my daft dances. You. Telling me you love me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit,” Louis cursed, realising his worst nightmares had come true. He was viral on social media, and not for something cool like saving a dog from a burning building, or fighting off a mugger in the street. Nope. He was viral for being a sap for his curly haired twit of a boyfriend. Typical. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, though,” Harry carried on, locking his phone and setting it down as his fingers worked at the hem of Louis’ t-shirt, no doubt intent on taking it off. “Because I can reward you for helping me become a viral sensation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop calling yourself that,” Louis instructed, lifting his arms as Harry pulled the fabric up and over his head, throwing it behind them. “And I like the sound of a reward. Is it the-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sex tape? No. It’ll never be the sex tape. Get over it.” With that, Harry unceremoniously shoved Louis’ shorts down his legs, giggling when he realised Louis hadn’t bothered putting on any boxers yet. “I thought that you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Louis panted as Harry’s hand squeezed his arse, kneading the soft flesh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would love it if I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Made you your own account!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis pulled back from where he was about to kiss over Harry’s chest, frowning up at him. “Account? For what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“TikTok! I signed you up, and I came up with the best username for you as well!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis just stared at him, almost dreading what he was about to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“BooBearLou! Isn’t it perfect?! Because me and your mum call you Boobear, and you’re Lou! Also, it kinda rhymes, which is always cool. Don’t you love it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All I’ll say,” Louis started, unable to contemplate that Harry could actually be naive enough to think Louis would either approve or appreciate this, “is that you’re very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> lucky I love you right now, Styles…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?” Harry asked, stepping back into the shower, leaving the door open for Louis to follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, very much so,” Louis retorted, a smirk on his face now. “I still hate TikTok, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, baby,” Harry hummed, pulling Louis’ body against his own. “But you don’t hate me, and that’s all that matters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is,” Louis agreed, resting his head on Harry’s bare chest, the warm water keeping them warm. “Love you, Harold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too, BooBearLou…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few seconds, Harry’s voice cut through the silence of the room, echoing off the walls of the shower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hypothetically speaking,” he started, looking far too innocent for what Louis was sure was about to come out of his mouth, “how many views do you think our sex tape would get on TikTok?!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading, please let me know thoughts in the comments! I really hope that it's made you smile and laugh, even just a little bit. </p><p><a href="https://chloehl10.tumblr.com/post/614312642810707968/im-a-buff-baby-but-i-dance-like-a-man-by">Tumblr post is here if you want to share</a>. <a href="https://twitter.com/oneolddirection/status/1245788817841442817?s=20">The tweet is also here if you'd like to retweet!</a></p><p>xxx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>